


Come On (Cheer Me On)

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, Locker Room, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sunwoo corners cheerleader Chanhee into the locker room, 30 minutes before the game.Sex ensues.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 331





	Come On (Cheer Me On)

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the cancelled deobi gc for constantly giving me smut ideas. You're ruining my reputation as a lauded scribe of Moonbae epics, here.

“Shouldn’t you be,  _ hmmph _ , warming up with the others?” Chanhee asks, pressed up against a changing room wall, as a hand snakes up his skirt and grips on the inside of his thigh. Chanhee’s breath hitches, skin warming up under the boys’ touch.

“Could ask you the same…” Sunwoo breathes out, his calloused fingers running up to the innermost part of his thigh. The skin is thin and sensitive, index finger  _ oh so _ close to his cock and balls. Chanhee holds back a whine as he squirms onto his hands, trying to get him to touch him where it hurts the most.

Sunwoo ignores him, continuing to ghost around where Chanhee’s cock was swollen and hot, poking up against his pleated mini-skirt.

The quarter-final of the college league started in half an hour. Their teammates – both Sunwoo’s soccer team, and Chanhee’s cheer team – were on the fields warming up, rehearsing for the upcoming match.

Except two.

Chanhee had finished changing into his cheer outfit when Sunwoo had cornered him into the stalls, with the excuse that  _ they need to talk _ .

According to Sunwoo, talking means pinning his boyfriend up to the wall and groping his thighs and legs, murmuring ‘you look so good… your little cheer outfits get me so hard…’, while rubbing his boner against his skirt. Chanhee wasn’t doing a whole lot of talking – short little moans, gasps and half-hearted dissuasions.

“I,  _ shit _ Sunwoo,” Chanhee cusses as Sunwoo jabs his hard-on between his legs, the fabric from his soccer shorts rough against his skin, “c-can you hurry up? I need to, fuck, need to go practise.”

Sunwoo ignores him, using the one hand not groping his thighs to reach up and squeeze between Chanhee’s torso, pinching at a nipple then rubbing it and flicking at it, matching the ministrations with the way his other hand was rubbing circles around his thighs.

Sunwoo leans into Chanhee’s ear, biting on one of his lobes and sucking on it. Chanhee wails, throwing his ass back on Sunwoo’s crotch. Sunwoo lets out a pleased sigh, making goosebumps prickle over Chanhee’s neck.

Sunwoo drops his voice, putting on that guttural rumble he knows his boyfriend likes. “Did you clean yourself out for me, like I asked?” he murmurs in his ear, making the body underneath his hands’ tremble.

“I… ah, yes, but…” one of Sunwoo’s hands move away from his thigh and to the inside of cheeks, pushing the flesh apart, “b-but, we don’t have enough time for that, ah…”

“Promise I’ll be quick,” Sunwoo says. He probs into his hole, already soft and wet, He wriggles his fingers inside, then tugs his finger out. Slides it back in, Chanhee groaning underneath him.

He works his fingers in, slow but strong, stretching out the loosened hole. 2 thick, toughened fingers, curling and opening the smaller boy up. Chanhee ruts against then, humping back mindlessly; tiny  _ uh, uhs _ streaming from his mouth like a locked record.

By the time he’s worked the 3rd finger in, there are tiny tears seeping out of Chanhee’s eyes, desperate for something bigger. Chanhee slumps against the changing room wall, body tense with the exertion of keeping himself upright. Sunwoo smiles, jabbing his hard-on on his boyfriend’s thighs.

“You ready for my cock, now? Think you can take it?” 

Chanhee fucks his fingers back on Sunwoo in response, voice high in his throat.

“Words,” Sunwoo says, with a particularly strong jab to his prostate.

“U-uh,” Chanhee stutters, whole body slumping, “I’m ready, Sunwoo.”

“Ready for what?” Sunwoo asks. His fingers are now dragging against his walls slowly, his other hand still teasing and pinching at his nipple.

Chanhee is so hard, he can feel his tiny dick bulging in front of his skirt. The rub of cotton on the tip feels so good, but it isn’t enough; it isn’t enough to tip him over the edge. He feels pathetic.

“Ready for your cock,” Chanhee strains. His cock starts drooling between his legs, smearing precum on the inside of his skirt. God, he hopes it isn’t seeping through.

“Good boy.”

Chanhee hears the snap of Sunwoo’s shorts falling down, and he cranes his neck to look at him.

Sunwoo’s cock is dark brown, decorated with a thick bush of pubic hair, hanging hard and proud between his legs. It’s average length, nice and thick, and it was the best dick Chanhee’s ever taken.

Chanhee feels a tiny bit of drool escape his mouth, as Sunwoo reaches down to stroke himself.

“See something you like?” and Chanhee’s head snaps up to the sight of Sunwoo’s gaze burning through him, a slight smirk playing at his lips.

Chanhee whines, humiliated. Looks back down.

Sunwoo shuffles closer to Chanhee; shorts around his ankles, and sticks the head of his cock between his cheeks. Rubs it up and down, deliberately dragging over the hole. The dryness of his head feels incredible against Chanhee’s wet, open hole.

Chanhee moans. Tries to rock back, to make him accidentally slip inside. Sunwoo tries his best not to moan. He tuts instead, a quick mumble of ‘be  _ patient _ , slut’ before he pulls away. Sunwoo hitches Chanhee’s skirt up, rough. Cold hair hits his ass, and Chanhee shudders.

Sunwoo hums appreciatively, gripping one of his small cheeks. Before Chanhee can brace himself, the wind immediately swoops behind him and Chanhee feels a sharp slap to his cheek. And another. Then another hard spank on the opposite cheek, for good measure.

Chanhee flinches at each smack, then juts his ass back out again, trying to get Sunwoo’s dick back between his cheeks.

The head slots perfectly between them, right on his hole. Chanhee moans, loud and full, pressing both hands on the wall and desperately pushing back; trying to make his dick finally slip in where he  _ needs  _ it.

Sunwoo spits on Chanhee’s hole; right where his hole and cock are touching, and smears it around his dick.

Spits on his hole again. Harder. Sunwoo lets out a soft groan at the sight, still playing with his cock.

Chanhee is so hard. He feels like a slut; spit dripping down his crack, skirt hiked around his waist, cock pink and sopping wet, ass jutting out and ready to be fucked.

The people outside could probably hear his dumb whiny moans - and he hadn’t even gotten dicked yet.

He feels like a total slut.

The worst part is, he  _ likes  _ it.

“You ready?” Sunwoo breathes out, affected by all his teasing as well.

“Yes-”

Chanhee doesn’t get to finish before Sunwoo slips his head in. Chanhee splutters and moans, loud enough to penetrate changing room walls.

He’s so loose from Sunwoo’s brutal fingering, that his hole doesn’t even resist, it swallows it up like it’s desperate for more.

“Shit…” Sunwoo says, breathless. “You want more already?”

Chanhee can’t speak, body going limp. Sunwoo clutches his waist to balance him.

Chanhee doesn’t respond; instead, he wriggles back on his dick. Slow, ass swaying back and forth with Sunwoo’s dick barely in his hole. Chanhee gulps at the sensation and starts rocking back with his sways; it feels amazing, like fucking back on a warm, pulsating buttplug.

“Fuck… fuck, shit,” Sunwoo splutters, mesmerised by the sight. He almost doesn’t want to slide in the full way. He almost wants to stand back and watch, admire Chanhee lazily fucking himself on his tip.

_ Almost _ .

Sunwoo drops a hand. Grabs Chanhee’s ass to stop him.

He pushes himself slowly inside. He’s gentle, but not gentle enough, and Chanhee squeals. His body melts under Sunwoo’s grip, panting at the feeling.

When Sunwoo gets to the hilt, balls resting against Chanhee’s thigh gap, Chanhee whines. He feels stuffed.

“You good, baby?” Sunwoo asks, swallowing thick in his throat. Chanhee preens at the name, and nods.

Sunwoo drops both hands to his cheeks and digs his fingernails in, making Chanhee gasp. Sunwoo slowly pulls out until just his head is inside, then slams back in. 

His hips snap at a ferocious speed, straining his thighs with every thrust. Chanhee’s rim tugs and grips against all Sunwoo's sensitive points, and he sees stars, only being spurred to fuck in him fasted.

Sunwoo’s balls slapping against Chanhee's ass is so loud, it almost drowns out their moans - Sunwoo's throaty and animalistic, Chanhee's drawn-out and high. 

Chanhee feels sweat staining his tank-top, whole body flushing at the feeling of his hole being brutalised. It was sore, but it was a good sore. A sore that made Chanhee stick his back out, asking for more. 

Sunwoo slows his pace a little, dragging his dick in and out with deliberate force. Chanhee's dick bobs between his legs with every movement; bright pink and swollen, precum smearing on his pubes and hips. 

Chanhee wants to reach down and touch himself. He’s so close, and he knows it’ll only take a few strokes to tip him over.

But he can’t. He has to use his hands to keep himself steady against the wall.

So he doesn’t. He just fucks himself back on Sunwoo’s dick, hoping he’ll give him a reach-around.

Sunwoo slows down completely.

He fully seats himself inside Chanhee again, pubes tickling his crack.

Pauses. Waits for Chanhee.

“Huh?” Chanhee asks, dazed, willing Sunwoo to move again.

“You fuck me,” Sunwoo says, pointed.

“What?”

“Fuck on me. Like you did earlier. Come on.”

Chanhee catches his breath. Wriggles back on the cock inside him. Every tiny movement makes Sunwoo’s dick drag across the sensitive nerves in his hole. It’s too much, like Chanhee might come without even touching himself.

He starts bouncing back a little harder; in, out, side to side, just like he would on one of his dildos. Sunwoo grunts behind him, spurring him on.

Chanhee strains his neck to look back at himself.

He moans at the sight. His tight, pale ass grinding against Sunwoo’s tanned skin, just the tiniest inch of cock slipping in and out of Chanhee’s stretched hole, Sunwoo’s musky pubes rubbing sweat on his gleaming cheeks.

He chances a glance at Sunwoo. His eyes are glazed over. Mesmerised by the sight of his boyfriend using him to get himself off.

He must feet his gaze, as he looks up and half-laughs, eyes hot, face and hair damp.

“You’re amazing, fuck,” Sunwoo says, looking back down. He rests a hand on his cheek again. Draws back, and spanks him. Chanhee’s whole body jolts. He trusts fully back on Sunwoo’s cock, whimpering, the sharpness of Sunwoo’s hips digging into his cheeks.

The flesh Sunwoo’s smacked is bright red, lurid against his pale skin. Chanhee’s dick twitches, and he turns his face back; neck aching.

“Please touch me…” Chanhee sighs, riding himself harder against Sunwoo, his dick rubbing his sweet spot in all the right ways.

“Say it again baby,” Sunwoo says, breathless.

“God,” and Chanhee feels blood rush to his face in embarrassment, “please touch me Sunwoo, please, I want to cum, I, I…”

Sunwoo pulls his hips back. Fucks him again, harder, faster, chasing his own orgasm. He snakes a hand round to Chanhee’s small, swollen cock.

It’s so wet and slippery, Sunwoo struggles to grasp it. He tightens his hand to a sloppy fist and jerks, the wetness threatening to let it slip at any moment. Sunwoo tries to fuck and stroke at the same speed, pace faltering as he gets close to the edge.

Chanhee squeals. Tries to warble something unintelligible. Sunwoo knows the cue.

“Good boy, come on, that’s it… cum for me, let go baby, come on…”

Sunwoo’s garbled dirty talk gets to him, and Chanhee halts with a sudden sob.

A long groan, then Sunwoo feels Chanhee’s cock squirt warm cum on his hand; splattering some of the walls too. Sunwoo strokes him through it, drops his hand when Chanhee’s dick stops pulsating between his fingers.

Chanhee slumps against the wall. Sunwoo holds his hips up, steadying him, still rutting into him. Chanhee’s tight hole spasming around his cock makes him go animalistic. He slams in him, once, twice, before letting out a guttural moan, hot seed coating the inside of Chanhee’s walls.

Sunwoo rides it out, disregarding Chanhee’s whines. He stays seated inside him, cock softening in his hole.

“Pull  _ out _ ,” Chanhee groans, breath returning to normal, “the match starts in like 5 minutes.”

“Wait a bit,” Sunwoo says, and slowly slips his cock out of Chanhee’s ass.

The moment the head falls out of the rim, he shoves 3 fingers in his raw hole, keeping his cum inside.

Chanhee grumbles, and feels Sunwoo rummage around behind him. He turns around to see him fishing out a buttplug. It was small, with a pink jewel base, glimmering against the artificial amber of the locker-room lights.

Chanhee gulps.

“I can’t, please, I have to perform in front of the whole year, and-”

“Yep. and you’re gonna perform with my cum stuffed up your ass,” Sunwoo replies.

Before Chanhee gets to protest, Sunwoo removes his fingers and jams the plug in. Chanhee wriggles, trying to seat the toy inside himself.

“You ready to go?” Sunwoo asks, peeling himself away from his boyfriend and stuffing his cock back in his shorts.

“I think so…” Chanhee says. He yanks his skirt back down, praying it covers his cheeks. His clothes are covered in sweat, and he feels like an upturned, dishevelled mess. But it’s not like they have time to clean up.

“See you out there,” Sunwoo says, as he leans in for a kiss. He licks into his mouth, slow and languid; his tongue, plus the weight on his hole makes fire flicker in Chanhee’s stomach.

He leans into it, and Sunwoo pulls away.

Chanhee frowns as Sunwoo turns around. He follows his boyfriend out of the changing rooms, buttplug heavy inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they fucked happily ever after.
> 
> Might write a part 2 I dunno lol.


End file.
